1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus and a portable terminal having the same, and more particularly, to an antenna apparatus capable of having an enhanced antenna function with minimal installation space, and a portable terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A Bluetooth apparatus allows short-range wireless communication between electronic devices (e.g., a computer, a portable terminal, home appliances, etc.), and is generally installed in a portable terminal (e.g., mobile phone, PDA, etc.).
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a portable terminal having a Bluetooth apparatus in accordance with the related art, and FIG. 2 is a frontal view showing a printed circuit board having a Bluetooth apparatus in accordance with the related art.
The related art portable terminal comprises a terminal body 110 having a key pad 102 for inputting information at a front surface and having a printed circuit board 104 on which circuit components are mounted therein, and a display unit 124 rotatably connected to the terminal body 110 by a hinge 120 and having a display 122 for displaying information.
A Bluetooth apparatus is installed at the printed circuit board 104. Also, a non-ground region 130 with a ground removed for mounting the Bluetooth apparatus is formed at the printed circuit board 104.
The Bluetooth apparatus includes a Bluetooth antenna 132 installed at the non-ground region 130 of the printed circuit board 104; a matching stub 134 electrically connected to one end of the Bluetooth antenna 132 and installed at the non-ground region 130 of the printed circuit board 104, for matching the Bluetooth antenna 132; and a Bluetooth chip set 136 for processing an electric signal from the Bluetooth apparatus.
In the related art portable terminal, sufficient space (i.e., an appropriate sized footprint) for the non-ground region 130 having a relatively large size that is needed for installing the Bluetooth antenna 132 and the matching stub 134 has to be obtained. However, this reduces the amount of available space for the Bluetooth apparatus and other elements on the printed circuit board 104 and thus a spatial utilization degree of the printed circuit board 104 is not optimal.
Furthermore, in the related art portable terminal, since the amount of non-ground region 130 is relatively large, the amount of ground region is relatively small, which thereby decreases the function of the portable terminal.
Additionally, in the related art portable terminal, the Bluetooth antenna 132 and the matching stub 134 are arranged relatively near a center portion of the printed circuit board 104. As a result, the Bluetooth antenna 132 and the matching stub 134 are easily influenced by external interference (e.g., caused by the user's fingers or head during use, etc.). This degrades the formation of a desired signal emission pattern, thereby degrading the function of the Bluetooth antenna.